Fortitude
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Set after season 4. Cole/Phoebe. Cole's past is threatening to break up Cole and Phoebe. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters, so please don't sue me!  
  
Summary: Phoebe has forgiven Cole, but it's not so easy for her sisters and Leo to forget, not to mention the Elders, who are not too happy about the lovers reunion.  
  
A/N: This is the not-so-awaited sequel to "Two in a million", but it's here none the less. The first chapter takes place the morning after our favourite couple made up, after 'Two in a million.'  
  
  
  
Chap. 1  
  
Phoebe lazily opened one eye, looking around the room. The memories of last night flooded back to her in a matter of seconds, and she smiled. She rolled over to make sure it wasn't one gigantic dream, but sure enough there was Cole lying right beside her. Phoebe jumped as she heard the familiar buzz of her cell phone that she preferred rather than a ring tone. She vaguely remembered missing a few calls, because she was otherwise preoccupied. She smiled again and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said quietly, so not to wake Cole.  
  
"Phoebe!? Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick, we almost called the police!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper, calm down. Let me call you back okay?" She hung up before Piper could reply, climbed out of bed and headed to the shower, ignoring the buzzing that her phone made after she was gone.  
  
  
  
30 minutes later Phoebe walked out of the bathroom surprised to see that Cole was still asleep. She shrugged and retrieved her phone from the nightstand. Once she was in the living room she dialled the manor's number and sat on the couch, waiting for one of her sisters to pick up.  
  
"Phoebe?" She heard Piper's voice.  
  
"Piper?" She asked, to be sure.  
  
"Where are you?" Piper asked, seemingly calmer than before.  
  
"Umm.....are you sitting down?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh no...not Cole's.." Piper said.  
  
"Piper, he's not evil anymore." Phoebe said, sensing a feeling of de ja vu.  
  
"Do you know how many times I've heard that before?" Piper asked.  
  
"I do. But this is different. Cole isn't even a demon anymore, much less the source." Phoebe said, trying her hardest to convince her sister.  
  
"Phoebe...." Piper paused before continuing, "I know that I have no say in who, or what--" Phoebe cut her off.  
  
"Piper! He's human! And of course you have a say, but before you have your say hear me out." Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm listening." Piper finally said.  
  
"Okay, I'm not sure we should do this over the phone. We'll talk about it when I get home." Phoebe said. "Bye!" Once again she hung up before her sister could reply. The truth was she didn't really have an explanation for why she was back together with Cole. She was sure that the fact that she loved Cole wouldn't count for everything, but that was all she could offer. She loved him more than anything, and she truly believed that he was good again. But it wasn't going to be so easy to convince her sisters.  
  
"Didn't go too well?" Phoebe jumped. She turned to see Cole standing in the doorway of his room.  
  
"It's not going to be easy persuading them." Phoebe said. Cole walked towards her and enveloped her in a hug, leaning his chin on her head. Phoebe welcomed his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I know it isn't. But I'll be right there with you. Every step of the way." He pulled back and lifted up her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "Okay?" Phoebe smiled and nodded, then leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I have to get going. Or I'm afraid Piper will hunt me down." Phoebe said half jokingly as she pulled away from Cole.  
  
"I'll come with you." Cole said. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"You don't have to do that. Besides, this might not be the right time for you to introduce yourself back into their lives, for good." Phoebe said.  
  
"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be right there with you. I'm not taking no for an answer." Cole said, retreating back into the room to get dressed. Phoebe was quite glad he had put his foot down. She knew this would put pressure on their relationship, and how better to welcome that pressure than as a couple. And ironically, with the amount of pressure they were going to get, it would be amazing if at the end of it all they still remained a couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that chapter was short. I just needed to get it started before the "confrontation". Be sure to leave a review. I do accept flames, just keep them short so I don't break down and cry! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters, so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Alrighty, second chapter. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Barb, I'm not sure I'll be able to write such a big confrontation, cos the bigger it is, the more talented you have to be! Liz, when Phoebe said Cole's just human, I just meant that he is now basically human. He doesn't have his powers anymore.that's all I meant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe stepped out of the car and starred at the house before her. She inhaled deeply. "Well, here we go." She said to Cole, who was now at her side. He smiled.  
  
  
  
"You make it sound like we're on the death penalty." He said. Phoebe smiled as well.  
  
  
  
"Close enough." She shrugged. Cole took her hand and opened the door. Phoebe looked up at Cole, who encouraged her inside, before entering the manor.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe? Is that you?" They heard Paige's voice as she descended the stairs. She stopped as her eyes fell on Cole, and noticed their hands entwined together.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Hi...Cole." She said slowly. She frowned. "What don't I know?" Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but not before Piper entered the room. She didn't say anything, her expression was un-readable. Cole felt Phoebe's hand tense up, and he squeezed it as if to encourage her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Paige, Piper." Cole acknowledged them. Piper pointed towards the living room. They all filed into it, while Cole couldn't help but smile as he recognised this much like a funeral procession. Phoebe caught his look and also smiled vaguely. Paige was now utterly confused. Phoebe sat next to Cole on the couch, while Piper sat opposite them and Paige stood behind her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Phoebe opened her mouth, then shut it again not sure of what to say. She didn't have to, as the familiar blue lights formed in the air as Leo orbed in. He took in the sight before him, not looking surprised.  
  
  
  
"They're not happy." He said, indicating towards the ceiling.  
  
  
  
"We didn't expect them to be." Phoebe said. "I don't see why everyone is so upset about this."  
  
  
  
"Oh, maybe because you're going to trust him enough to continue your relationship!" Paige said, pointing at Cole.  
  
  
  
"Well, do you trust me?" Phoebe asked as Leo sat down next to Piper.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, you know we do." Piper said.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so why not trust me when I tell you that Cole isn't evil anymore?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"It's one thing to trust you, but another to trust someone who has broken your trust more than once. I don't understand how you can forget everything he's--" Paige was cut off.  
  
  
  
"I'm sitting right here. Can you at least direct your statements to me?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"How can you ask us to forgive you?" Piper threw back. Cole remained silent for a second.  
  
  
  
"I'm not." He said. "I don't expect anything from you. Except for you to accept that me and Phoebe are together. For good." Cole said. He tightened his grip on Phoebe's hand.  
  
  
  
"Accepting your relationship would mean blessing it. And we're not ready to do that." Piper said. "Nor are we going to forget everything you did. Everything you are." Piper finished. Cole couldn't help but feel offended by Piper's last statement. Phoebe seemed to notice this.  
  
  
  
"I know this is not easy for all of you, but you're family. And if you're not going to give us your blessing, at least understand. I love Cole. There is nothing that will ever change that, and the sooner we all realise that the sooner this family will get back to it's old self." Phoebe said, finally allowing herself to breathe. She felt Cole's thumb stroking her hand.  
  
  
  
"What if I told you that there is a reason that the Elders aren't happy?" Leo asked. They all looked at Leo puzzled.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Cole asked.  
  
"I'm not sure myself. But I know if you were truly good again Cole, they wouldn't be so suspicious of you." Leo paused. "There has to be a reason why they are so doubtful...perhaps they know something that we don't know. Or maybe they know something that is going to happen in the future." Leo finished.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything Leo. And besides, the Elders haven't been too generous with there graciousness before." Phoebe said. She stood up. "Like it or not this is going to happen, me and Cole are going to happen. I need to get out of here. I'm not one for conventions. Cole?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Cole stood up. He stole a quick glance at Piper and Paige, before exiting the manor with Phoebe.  
  
  
  
"Well, that went surprisingly well." Cole said once they were on their way home.  
  
  
  
"Are you kidding?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"It could have been worse." He said shrugging. He reached out and took her hand. "It's going to work out okay. It always does." Phoebe couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as she thought more about it. She couldn't help but wonder why the Elders were so intent on keeping Cole out of the family. If anyone, they would be the ones to know if he was truly back to good. But for some reason they didn't trust him. Maybe because he wasn't back to good. Phoebe quickly shoved that thought from her mind. He was good, she knew that for sure. So why was it that they were so suspicious?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that chapter was a bit boring. And the "Confrontation" didn't end up being such a "Confrontation" after all. I was aiming for a few punches thrown here and there, but it all went really slowly and quietly. Sorry for that. Anyway, Hit me with a few reviews. Burn me with a few flames. I'm ready for you....! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters, so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I'm still not sure where this story is going, but I've got a general idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night. . .  
  
  
  
"Why are we back here?" Phoebe asked Cole. He had told her that they had to get out of the apartment, but never mentioned coming back to the manor. Phoebe watched as he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger door. He opened it and looked at her expectantly.  
  
  
  
"Coming?" He asked. Phoebe thought for a moment.  
  
  
  
"No." She said, as she folded her arms across her chest. Cole scowled.  
  
  
  
"We are going to sort this out. I know how upset you are about this. We have to deal with it." He said. Phoebe frowned.  
  
  
  
"Well, do we have to do it now? We talked to them just this afternoon." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"And we never got anywhere." Cole replied.  
  
  
  
"Let's come back tomorrow." Phoebe said standing her ground. Cole leant forward, undid her seat belt and practically carried her out of the car.  
  
  
  
"Cole! What are you doing!?" Phoebe yelled hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Cole put her down on the sidewalk and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
"We're doing this, now." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Phoebe frowned at him. He smiled in return before pulling her up to the manors door. He reached up and knocked on the door. They waited, but no one answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh, pity. No one's home." Phoebe said. She turned and quickly started walking down the steps, but Cole pulled her pack up.  
  
  
  
"We'll wait." He said.  
  
  
  
"But Cole, honey" Phoebe started, "it's cold out. You wouldn't want me to catch a cold, would you?" She mustered up her best puppy dog look. Cole smiled.  
  
  
  
"Of course not." He said. Phoebe grinned, as she started walking down the steps again. But once again Cole stopped her. He held up a key. "But we're not going to be outside." He said smiling. Phoebe growled and followed him as he entered the manor. They entered the living room.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm tired. So I'm going to wait for them in my room." Upon seeing the look on Cole's face she said, "Relax. I'm not going to crawl out of the window or anything. Just wake me up when they come." Phoebe headed upstairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Half an hour later Cole was still downstairs. He glanced at the clock. They probably wouldn't be back for another hour, if they were still like they were when he used to know them. He figured he would still hear them come back if he were upstairs, so he decided to go up to Phoebe's room. He knocked and entered. Phoebe wasn't inside. He grimaced.  
  
  
  
"They're still not here, huh?" Cole spun around and saw Phoebe standing behind him.  
  
  
  
"I thought you had-" Cole started.  
  
  
  
"I know. But I didn't. I guess you're right about sorting this out as soon as possible." She interrupted as she walked past him into her room. She lay down on the bed. Cole sat down beside her.  
  
  
  
"I know how hard this has been for you." He said.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"When I was the source, you were forced to choose between me and your sisters. Now you're losing them again because of me." Cole explained. "I know how much you love them, and I'm not going to stand by and watch your family get torn apart again because of me." Phoebe put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him down gently so he was lying next to her. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
  
  
"This is not your fault. Cole, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. And yes, choosing between them and you was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make, but I believe that everything worked out the way it did for a reason. We will get through this." She said. Cole took her hand in his, kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cole woke up a while later. He manoeuvred himself out from under Phoebe, careful not to wake her. He was thirsty as hell, so he made his way down to the kitchen. He quietly grabbed a glass and opened the fridge, pulling out a box of orange juice. He started filling the glass up.  
  
  
  
"Cole?" Cole jumped as he saw Paige standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe-" He started to speak but Paige put up her hand. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know what you and Phoebe have been doing. Is there any left?" She said indicating towards the juice. Cole nodded and poured her a glass while she sat down at the counter. He handed it to her.  
  
  
  
"For what it's worth Cole, I don't think you're evil anymore." She said, as she took a sip of her juice. Cole frowned.  
  
  
  
"How come you never said anything earlier?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"Because I had no idea you were back together with Phoebe." She explained. Cole nodded. She paused, "I know things were never, well, friendly between us." She said.  
  
  
  
"Understandably. You had a hunch that I wasn't, well, trustworthy. I understand that." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"Well, I want you and Phoebe to know that I'm okay with you two, you know, staying together." She said. She quickly downed the rest of the juice and stood up. She began to walk out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Paige." Cole said. Paige turned around. "Thank you. It means a lot." He said smiling. Paige smiled back at him and exited the room.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
That's the third chapter done. Please review just to let me know you're there. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters, so please don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Where do you guys think this story should go? Let me know and it might happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning. . .  
  
  
  
Cole woke up early, and was surprised to find that Phoebe wasn't next to him. He climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen to see Piper, Paige and Phoebe all sitting around the table in silence, sipping their coffees. He stood still while their eyes lay on him, wondering if he should've waited upstairs. He looked uncertainly at Phoebe, who patted the chair next to her. He walked up and sat next to her. Silence filled the room.  
  
  
  
"Can you promise us that you will never hurt Phoebe again?" Piper quickly asked, not able to survive the silence.  
  
  
  
"Oh, can we please stop the intervention for at least an hour?" Phoebe interrupted exasperated.  
  
  
  
"No, it's okay." Cole said. "No Piper, I can't promise you that." Piper frowned at him. "No more than you can promise the same thing. There are things that are completely out of our control, I can't guarantee that those things won't occur." Cole said. Silence.  
  
  
  
"Well, it sounds like we're okay then." Paige said clapping her hands together to break the silence. "What?" She asked when Piper glared at her.  
  
  
  
"Look, Piper. I understand why you're edgy. . ." Cole started.  
  
  
  
"I am not edgy!" Piper threw back at him.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay!" Cole threw his hands up in the air. "But, I see why you're being so protective. You're the elder sister, it's your job."  
  
  
  
"Well, can you blame me for being like this?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"No. I just want things to get better." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"Okay Cole. Let's just pretend you never tried to kill us!" Piper said sarcastically. Cole shuddered slightly.  
  
  
  
"Piper. . ." Paige started.  
  
  
  
"What?" Piper asked. Paige shook her head. "What? So I'm alone on this? Am I the only one that can see that this isn't going to be easy for us?" She stood up. "Fine. Do whatever. You know what Phoebe, why ask us if it doesn't matter what we think anyway?" She said before storming out of the room. Paige got up to go after her.  
  
  
  
"No, Paige. I'll go. She obviously has a lot to say to me." Phoebe said standing and making her way to Piper's room.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Knock, knock. . . Piper?" Phoebe stuck her head into Piper's room. Piper was sitting on her bed, her expression unreadable. "Can I come in?" Piper shrugged. Phoebe entered and shut the door behind her. She sat down next to Piper. "Listen, I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"Sorry about what? You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just. . .I don't know. I'm a bit old to be chucking hissy fits. It's just that when we lost Prue, I lost it. And then when you left with Cole to the underworld, I felt like my world was falling apart. Now it's like I've just gotten you back and you're leaving again." Piper explained.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"I know. But it feels like it. I guess just knowing that the reason you left before was because of Cole. . .it's just not easy to forget it." Piper said.  
  
  
  
"Honey, I know. But I need you to try. Because as much as you think your opinion doesn't matter, it does." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"Stop it." Piper said.  
  
  
  
"Stop what?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"Stop being so mature. It doesn't make me look good." Piper said sniffing. She reached, out and took her sister's hand. "Does it really mean that much to you if I accept Cole?" She asked. Phoebe nodded.  
  
  
  
"Both you and Paige." She said.  
  
  
  
"Okay then. I'll try. But I'm not going to guarantee that I'll call him my brother." Piper said smiling. Phoebe smiled and embraced her sister.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Cole asked. Paige grinned.  
  
  
  
"Are you nervous being in the same room as me?" Paige said trying to muster up her best impersonation of Satan. Cole paused as he looked at her.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't. . .before now." He said. "I've never known Piper to be so. . ." He started.  
  
  
  
"Critical?" Paige suggested. Cole nodded. "Neither have I." They stopped talking as Piper entered the room, followed by Phoebe.  
  
  
  
"Since when did you guys become such good friends?" Phoebe asked. Paige shrugged. Cole smiled. "Not that I'm complaining." She said as she wrapped her arms around Cole's waist. Cole glanced at Piper, who was looking at him. Except, not in the suspicious manner she had before. She held out her hand.  
  
  
  
"Truce?" She asked. Cole lifted an eyebrow, but accepted her handshake.  
  
  
  
"We've talked about it. Apparently Paige is fine with you being within a ten metre radius of you, and Piper is willing to give it a try." Phoebe explained. "On one condition."  
  
  
  
"And what would that be?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"That we move back into the manor." Paige was as surprised as Cole.  
  
  
  
"How come this wasn't run by me?" Paige asked.  
  
  
  
"Because we just decided on it now." Piper explained.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Cole asked both Piper and Paige.  
  
  
  
"Surprisingly, yes. Seeing as I only heard about in the last 30 seconds!" Paige said throwing a playful look in Piper's direction.  
  
  
  
"I'll get used to it." Piper said. Cole smiled. Just then Leo orbed into the room. He looked at the four of them standing in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Hi honey." Piper said. Leo looked at them uncertainly, wondering if he had just walked into another awkward fight. "Don't worry. Everything's sorted."  
  
  
  
"And they're both moving in!" Paige added. Leo smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm glad. Because I didn't spend two hours up there defending you for nothing." He said to Cole. When he saw their confused looks he explained. "They're still not willing to accept. But it doesn't matter what they think anymore."  
  
  
  
"You defended me?" Cole asked smiling.  
  
  
  
"Well someone had to. And I had a feeling that if Phoebe's as stubborn as Piper is, then you'd be here for good." Leo said. Piper hit him lightly on the arm while Phoebe chucked a tea towel at him. "So you're moving in?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, which means we should probably go pack." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"No need to." Paige said. "I'll just orb all your stuff here."  
  
  
  
"We can help too." Piper said. "We'll pile and they'll orb." She said.  
  
  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Cole said, before they all orbed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Okay, so the whole family feud thing is out of the way. Now I can focus on everything else. Review! The more reviews come in, the faster the next chapter will come up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Writers block and all, right now I'm just writing because I need to finish this story. Also, I don't know anything about Cole's history, so I his family was mentioned sometime in the show, forget it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe collapsed onto the couch, followed by Paige. Piper entered after them with a jug of apple juice and some glasses. She placed them on the coffee table and collapsed next to Paige. Cole and Leo were orbing the rest of the stuff to the manor, and had convinced the exhausted women to get some rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Never moving again!" Phoebe said sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And if you do, do it the old fashioned way!" Paige said. Piper snickered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know, this is going to be fun. Like the good ol' days, when Cole wasn't trying to kill us." Piper said. Phoebe threw her a look. "What? Just because I'm giving Cole a chance it doesn't mean I'm going to stop with the whole 'he tried to kill us' thing. It will be quite a story to tell your kids." Piper said smirking. After a few minutes Leo orbed in with Cole, each of them holding a cardboard box.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, that's it!" Cole said rubbing his hands together. He sat down on the one seater next to Phoebe. Leo was about to sit down, but quickly stood again with a look that seemed vaguely of distress.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked leaning forward. Leo exhaled deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're calling. Again." Leo said. "I'll be back soon, I hope." With that he orbed out of the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe took Cole's hand and smiled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, we're back." She said. Cole smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and it feels good." He said. He stood up. "I'm going to go have a shower and get some sleep. It's been a long day."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll be up in a while." Phoebe said. Cole said goodnight to Piper and Paige before heading upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's with the elders?" Paige asked when Cole was gone. "Is it because of Cole?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe. Leo will be back soon, we'll ask him." Piper said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They can't do anything though, can they?" Phoebe asked. Piper shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If Cole is good, there must be something we don't know. Like Leo said, maybe something is going to happen in the near future." Piper offered. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like it. If there's a reason that they don't trust Cole, I want to know what it is." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess we'll find out eventually." Paige said.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole made his was back to the bedroom after his shower. He pulled on a shirt and slipped into some slacks. He heard Phoebe's voice, before someone coming upstairs. Sure enough Phoebe entered the room seconds later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." She said as she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on top of her head, taking in her familiar scent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." He said back. They stood there for a few minutes, before Cole pulled away suddenly. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and he spun around. Phoebe looked to the point where Cole was now focussing, and was surprised to see a man standing there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cole. . .?" She said holding onto his arm. The man snickered and took a step forward. Cole, shielding Phoebe took a step back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here Athex?" Cole said. Phoebe frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know him?" She asked. The man laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm surprised she doesn't know about your past yet Balthazar, or is it Cole now?" He said. "She is you wife, isn't she? The reason you gave up everything you ever had." His voice was slowly getting louder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe was surprised to feel Cole shudder. She stepped forward, shrugging off Cole's efforts to hold her back. "Who are you?" She demanded. The man smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm your brother in law." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gotta love ending chapters like that. Don't you love it? R&R!! Give me some feedback. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I'm sorry this took so long to be updated, but I'm juggling two other stories at the same time. All from different shows, so bear with me!  
  
Once again, I know nothing about the law. . .which is not good, but when someone says something that isn't actually a real law, pretend it is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm your brother in law." He said. Phoebe's mouth dropped open. She looked at Cole who met her eyes. It was the truth. "I'm shocked he never told you about me." He said feigning hurt. "Or about the rest of his family. But then, he never did enjoy being around his family." Phoebe tried not to let her surprise show. She looked up at Athex who was searching her for any kind of emotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cole repeated, more firmly this time. Athex tilted his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know, big brother, if I didn't know better I'd think that you're disappointed to see me." Athex said, stepping forward. Cole stood his ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have no right to be here." Cole said raising his voice. Phoebe held onto his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have no right to be here? And your wife has no right to know what is going on in her own husbands life?" Athex said, raising his voice as well. Phoebe frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, not so good now, are we brother?" He said to Cole. Cole glanced at Phoebe who was now looking at his expectantly. "Reyles sent me, she said that things have gone far enough. You're to go home. She wants her husband back." He finished. Phoebe gasped. Cole closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Cole started, but remained silent. Phoebe stepped away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right. Seems your glorious husband has been lying to you for quite a while. Seems, by the law, he isn't even your husband. After all, you can't marry someone while you are currently married to someone to someone else." Athex said. He turned to Cole, and with one last smirk shimmered out of the room. Phoebe opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You had - have a wife?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, things don't work down there like they work up here. You can't just get a divorce." Cole said after a few seconds.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You lied to me." Phoebe said quietly. "You married me knowing that it didn't mean anything!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It meant everything to me." Cole replied. "I love you, Phoebe."  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "It means nothing. Those vows meant nothing. You were married to someone else all along." Cole started to say something, but Phoebe stopped him. "We were never married. Never husband and wife." She fought back the tears that were threatening to flow. "I have to go." Cole stepped forward but Phoebe put up her hand, and with one last look exited the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe? What's wrong?" Piper asked her distraught sister as she descended the stairs. Phoebe looked at her and shook her head, before opening the manor door and walking out of the manor. Piper looked at Paige who shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They probably had a fight. They'll get over it." Paige said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe!?" Cole shouted minutes later. Piper once again looked up. "Where did she go?" He asked running into the lounge.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She left, Cole, what's going on?" Piper asked. Cole said nothing, and quickly exited the manor. "What is going on!?" Piper yelled. Paige smirked. The recognizable blue beads of light formed in front of them. Leo appeared, a weird look on his face. Piper frowned. "What is it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're not suspicious anymore. They're going crazy." Leo said. "Cole has. . .family."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Family. . .other than us?" Paige asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Blood relatives, and in laws." Leo said slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He was married before?" Piper asked surprised. Leo grimaced.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He still is." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was it. Sorry that Cole and Phoebe keep constantly having problems, but I feel that's the best storyline. Problem, solution. Problem, solution. You get the jist. R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
  
  
Countertiger_x, thanks for the help :)  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Also, has it been confirmed that Julian McMahon is leaving Charmed? If so, how's it going to happen? They're not going to kill him off, are they? They wouldn't. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe ran down the manor's steps and down the road. She didn't care where she was going, she just had to get away from Cole. She heard him calling after her, but ignoring him she ran faster. Eventually, not able to keep going, she leant against a brick wall of a nearby building. She had managed to lose Cole in the time she had sprinted away. She slid down the wall to the ground and covered her face with her hands. He was married. She wanted to scream as loud as she possibly could. She used to believe that everything happens for a reason, but this was unbelievable. It seemed that nothing had ever gone right for her and Cole. She guessed this is what the Elders were so worried about. She thought that whatever it was that they were worried about, her and Cole would surely be able to get through it together. She thought their love was too strong. Now she wasn't so sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe?!" Cole shouted. He had been running up and down the streets around the manor looking for her, but to no avail. He ran his hand over his face and shouted her name again. Nothing. Although, it wasn't as if she would answer him. He had hurt her, again. His past had come up from under him, and there was almost nothing he could do to keep it from ruining his life. He grimaced. He had ruined everything. He turned his head and saw her. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. He thought for a second, wondering if he should go up to her or let her be. Maybe she needed more time. After a few seconds he decided to go up to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe. . ." He said softly, but loud enough for her to hear him. She looked up, and he took in the look in her eyes. Not so much anger, but hurt. He longed to take her in his arms and hold her, but knowing it would take more than that to mend this situation he just sat down opposite her. She didn't say anything. He brought his hand up to her face and gently rubbed his fingers against her cheek. For a second she closed her eyes, as if savouring his touch, but only for a slight moment before she pulled away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. . ." She whispered. She stood up and walked away. Cole stood as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, we need to talk about this." Cole said following her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're right Cole. Except you're a bit late. We should have talked about this a long time ago." Phoebe said stopping and facing him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Phoebe, what was I supposed to say? 'I'm married and there's less than a 10% chance that I will be able to get out of it, want to get a drink'?" Cole said exasperated.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You had no right to keep that from me Cole!" Phoebe said. Cole stepped forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. I should have told you, and I'm not trying to excuse it. It's just. . .I wanted to keep my past exactly that. The past. I left it behind me so long ago, I never that it would come back into my life." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't have possibly thought that it would disappear. . .you know better than that Cole." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I. . .I think I wanted it to disappear so bad that I thought leaving it behind would make it. God, Phoebe, I never wanted it to be like this. I left them, my family, my. . .wife. I left them all because they wanted a life that I couldn't give them. 2 years later I was assigned to kill you and your sisters. . .and I couldn't bear to tell you about it after everything we've been through to get where we are now." Cole tried to explain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Elders, they were so sure something big would destroy us. Destroy you." Phoebe said seconds later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are my past. Nothing will take me back there, not as long as I have you by my side." Cole said.  
  
  
  
"That's just the thing Cole. . .I don't know if I can still be with you after all of this." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't say that. . .Phoebe, you have to believe that I never meant for this to hurt you." Cole pleaded with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do believe you. It's just that I don't know if you have anything else hidden away in your past that could destroy us." Phoebe said. She stepped away from him. "I just need some time alone to think." She finished. After a few minutes, Cole nodded and watched her as she walked away. Away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the 7th chapter done! R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, chapter 8. I don't know what's going to happen myself, so I'll have to write it and see how it goes. I'm guessing this is what eventually leads to complete writers block, hey?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole was walking slowly back to the manor. He was trying to postpone his return as long as possible, so he could avoid the confrontation between him, Piper and Paige. There was no doubt that they already knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
He sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no way he could avoid it. He had to go back sometime, and there was no time like the present. He paused, but carried on walking. Slowly. He felt the familiar sensation of a demon's shimmer, and quickly spun around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reyles." He said softly to the woman standing in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Piper said pacing around the living room. "She should be back by now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Piper, calm down." Paige said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay." Piper stopped pacing and inhaled deeply. "ARRGHHHH!!" She exclaimed seconds later. She began pacing again. Paige rolled her eyes. She wished Leo was still here, but he had once again been summoned by the Elders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright! Fine! I'll orb us!" Paige said. Piper smiled as she leapt forward and grabbed Paige's hand. Paige once again rolled her eyes and they orbed out of the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Piper asked. "I don't see her. . .did you have to orb us into the middle of a garden bed!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait. . .is that them?" Paige said grabbing Piper's arm. Piper squinted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's Cole, but that's not Phoebe." Piper said. "Get us closer, I need audio."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cole asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You didn't think you had gotten rid of me for good, did you?" Reyles said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's over. . .it was over a long time ago." Cole said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It will never be over. You're my husband." She said. Cole shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"By law, yes. . ." Cole started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And the law is all that matters." Reyles said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then I will find a way of undoing that law." Cole said. He turned around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know you Balthazor. Had you still some evil left in you, you would be back with me in an instant. It's because of the witch, isn't it." Reyles said to his retreating figure. Cole stopped. "She means nothing to you, she's an infatuation. Just like everyone else has been. Eventually you will return to me, when you realise this life isn't for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This life is as much for me as it is for anyone. We were married because we were forced to. It means nothing to me. Phoebe is the only woman that I will ever return to." Cole threw back as he turned around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe." Reyles spat. "The Charmed One you pathetically fell for. It's humiliating. She can't offer you anything. I can give you power, I can return to you a place in the underworld where you belong." Cole shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want any of that. . ." Cole started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"All you want is Phoebe." Reyles finished. "You are pathetic. But you will eventually come to your senses and realise that your destiny lies with me, whether you like it or not." With that she shimmered away. Cole breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He turned around and resumed his course back to the manor, when Piper and Paige emerged from behind a nearby tree. Once again he sighed. Now he didn't even have the option to walk home slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was a disappointing chapter. . .but hey, it's pretty good for spur of the moment! Give us some reviews!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to come up. Just started my holidays, so I'm trying to perfect lazing around and doing nothing. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. To those of you that didn't, do so!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole stood silently waiting for either Paige or Piper to say something. Paige looked at Piper. Piper looked at Paige. No one said anything. Piper sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you want to come back to the manor? Phoebe should be home soon." Piper said to Cole. Cole frowned, confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You just saw-" Cole started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We just saw you tell your. . .wife that Phoebe is the only thing that matters to you. That counts for something." Piper said. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy that you kept your past a secret. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you have no reason to be. If I could change things. . ." Cole started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That doesn't matter. Just focus on trying to make it all better. . .okay?" Paige said quickly. Cole nodded. "So lets get back home and wait for Phoebe to get back." Paige said. She grabbed Cole's arm and Piper's hand and orbed them back to the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked at her watch. 4am. She yawned. She hadn't gone home because she didn't want to face her sisters. Not in this state. She stood up and slowly walked back home. Minutes later she stood in front of the manor, all the lights were off. She quietly opened the door and crept inside. She made her way silently up the stairs, careful to stay to the edges of each stair to prevent them from creaking. Her sisters' room doors were closed, they were asleep. Phoebe quickly opened her door and shut it behind her. She leant against it, closed her eyes and sighed deeply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe. . ." Phoebe's eyes fluttered open. Cole was standing in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you get in here?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your sisters let me in. . .so I could wait for you to come home." He said. He stepped towards her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you I needed time alone to think." Phoebe said. She turned and opened the door, but Cole was quick to jump in between her and the exit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know what you said, but we need to work this out. I'm not going anywhere till we do." Cole said, standing his ground. Phoebe frowned and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'll give you two minutes." She said. Cole stayed silent for a second.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I saw her today." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reyles. . .I talked to her." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because you deserve to know." Cole said. Phoebe turned around and stepped away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you talk about?" She asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not much. She said I was foolish for trying to live my life here, and that eventually I would give up on this life and return to her." Cole said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you said. . .?" Phoebe asked turning around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said you're the only person I want to be with. . .ever." He said. "I promise you that there's nothing else that I'm keeping from you, and if you could just give me another -" Cole was cut off by Phoebe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're fresh out of chances." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know. . .but you have to understand that I kept it to myself because I wanted to keep it in the past." Cole said, realising that was his only excuse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that your only excuse?" Phoebe asked as if reading his mind. Cole stayed silent. "Tell you what Cole, if you can find some way of dissolving your marriage to Reyles, I'll think about forgiving you. Right now you're not in the position to ask me to forget everything. . ." Phoebe said. She walked past him and opened the door, indicating for him to exit. Cole looked at her once more, and they held eye contact for a few fleeting seconds, before he slowly walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope that was alright. . .review and tell me what you think. If you don't think anything, review and tell me anything! Just so I know that you exist. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Own no one, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. It's why this chapter is even being written. Hey, Julian McMahon is also my favourite character. I just hope that when they do get rid of him they do it well. Not just get rid of him without having something to do with Cole and Phoebe. They have to have something for us Cole/Phoebe fans, or of course Julian McMahon just doesn't leave and they live happily ever after. Is anyone with me!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole paced up and down the paved floor of the mausoleum. He had been there for over an hour, and he had finally made a decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Athex! I know you can hear me! Ath-" Cole stopped yelling as Athex shimmered in. They said nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want brother? I have plenty of other things to do other than get into a heated argument with you." Athex finally said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is no need to argue. Just tell me where she is." Cole said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reyles? Same place she always is." Athex said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not Reyles. I could care less about Reyles. You know who I'm talking about." Cole said. Athex frowned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why try to find her? Why now? She wouldn't accept you. . ." Athex said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because she is the only one that can help me. She got me into the marriage, she can get me out of it." Cole said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She won't help you." Athex said, his voice growing louder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me where she is, and we shall see." Cole said slowly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why would she help you if it just means strengthening your human side?" Athex asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because she is my mother! And evil or not, there was a time when she didn't mind humans." Coles said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She is my mother too. And she understands now that that was a mistake. Sleeping with the human, conceiving you. It was a wonder that she ever believed that he would understand." Athex said. Cole knew he was right. His father had disappeared after he found out about Cole's mother being a demon. His mother had married another demon, and soon after that, Athex was born. Cole was always told that they had never found his father, but he had his doubts. He was most likely dead, by his stepfather's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Take me to her Athex. There was a time when we would do anything for one another." Cole said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was a long time ago Balthazor. That was before you abandoned us." Athex said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Had you had the chance, you would have left too." Cole said. "Don't hold that against me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe. But even so, I would never have fallen in love with a human, much less one of the most powerful witches in existence!" Athex added.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I help that I am half human? Phoebe is all that matters to me. . .Reyles is no longer part of my life. And if you despise what I have become, then help me to rid yourself of me." Cole said. Athex paused in thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright." Athex said defeated. "I'll take you there." He stepped forward and held on to Cole's arm. With a slight hesitation, he shimmered them both down to the underworld.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I wanted to get this posted ASAP, so if there are tonnes of errors and stuff you can't understand, that's why. Review! I need feedback to keep going. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Own no one, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Could use more though!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe! Are you okay?" Piper shouted through the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
"Peachy!" Phoebe shouted back. She clung to the toilet bowl and breathed in deeply. She had been sick throughout the night, and it was beginning to take its toll on her. She was exhausted from lack of sleep, and she couldn't understand why she was sick in the first place. Then it hit her. "I'm late." She said to Piper swinging open the door. Piper's mouth dropped open.  
  
  
  
"That's great!" Piper shouted. Phoebe groaned. "What? You're not happy about this?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"First of all, I don't even know if I'm pregnant. And second. . .if I am. . ." Phoebe paused.  
  
  
  
"You don't want to go through this without Cole." Piper said. Phoebe nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I always thought if this did happen I'd have Cole with me." Phoebe said. "Now. . ."  
  
  
  
"First things first. Get dressed." Piper said heading to Paige's room to wake her up and tell her the news.  
  
  
  
"Piper, it's 6 o'clock in the morning." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"We're going to check if we should be expecting a little Halliwell." Piper said.  
  
  
  
"Piper. . ." Phoebe started.  
  
  
  
"Don't you 'Piper' me! Get dressed. . .now!" Piper shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Balthazor?" Cole stared, surprised at his mother. He had remembered her so strong, but now she seemed frail. Weak.  
  
  
  
"Mother. . .I. . ." Cole started.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Athex, leave us." She said.  
  
  
  
"Mother, I don't think. . ." Athex started.  
  
  
  
"Leave us!" She shouted. Athex nodded, and with a slight hesitation and a glance at Cole, he left. "I've heard so many things." She said to Cole.  
  
  
  
"Most of which are probably true." Cole said. "Before you ask, yes, I am in love with a witch." Cole said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A charmed one." His mother said. Cole nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's why I'm here mother. . .I need-" Cole started.  
  
  
  
"You need nothing from me. You made that clear when you left." She said. Cole closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
"You loved once too. . .a human." Cole said. She averted her glance. "Help me." He begged her.  
  
  
  
"Your father. . ." She started.  
  
  
  
"He was afraid. . .he never had time to realise. . ." Cole paused. "If you could, would you change things?" He asked her. She shook her head.  
  
  
  
"That doesn't matter, it's impossible." She said.  
  
  
  
"Help me to prevent what happened to you. You were witness to my marriage to Reyles, you signed the papers. You can talk to them, make them dissolve the marriage." Cole asked. Silence. "Mother, I have never asked you for anything so important. I have never needed you to help me. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"My life, I feel, had been a complete waste." She said. "When I met your father. . .I fell in love. I disgraced my whole family. . ." She paused. "You were raised believing he had left. . .run away." Cole nodded. "I sent him away. When he found out about me being. . ." She stopped. "He was confused, but he stayed with me. He refused to leave."  
  
  
  
"I always believed he was a coward, that he had run away. Why didn't you tell me? " Cole asked.  
  
  
  
"Because I didn't want anyone else to know. My father swore he would kill him. . .so I sent him away. Told him I didn't care about him. . .he left not even knowing that he had a son growing inside of me. I never saw him again." She said. "I married your step father, retrieved the respect for my family again." Cole reached for his mothers hand.  
  
  
  
If I had known. . ." He started.  
  
  
  
"If you had known you would never had made a name for yourself in the underworld. I tried to stop you from believing in things as simple as love. . .but you still went and fell in love. With a charmed one of all people!" She stopped. "Are you happy?" She asked. Cole nodded.  
  
  
  
"She's all I ever wanted." He said.  
  
  
  
"Alright. I'll try and dissolve it." She said. Cole smiled.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is he taking so long!" Paige asked frustrated. The doctor had left to check the results of Phoebe's test.  
  
  
  
"Why do I feel that you are more nervous than Phoebe?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, she's not. Believe me!" Phoebe said rubbing her hands together. The doctor entered the room. "Well?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations Mrs Turner. You're pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reading back, I think I could have done this chapter a whole load better. But then, I was dreading this chapter, so it has reason for being so. . .well. . .bad. Review anyway? Okay? Please? 


	12. Chap 12

Disclaimer: Own no one, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this took ages to get posted, I'm in the middle of my holidays. Thank you for the reviews. Would be nice to get more though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll have to go see Heladex, he'll no exactly what to do to get the marriage dissolved." Cole's mother explained to him. They were sitting opposite each other at a large wooden table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you again for doing this. I didn't know wher--" Cole was interrupted by a loud noise as Athex stormed into the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother, you cannot help him!" He shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eavesdropping again Athex? One day it will get you into a lot of trouble." She said calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He deserted us! He has no right coming to us for help." Athex said pointing accusingly at Cole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is your brother." She said, her eyes blazing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He is no brother of mine." Athex spat. "Reyles would have restored you to power. But you refuse to return to the life that is suited to you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am no longer in search of power! I have no need for it, I am as human as any mortal up there!" Cole said pointing towards the ceiling. "Listen to me Athex. . ." Cole said, putting his hand on Athex's arm. It was quickly shrugged off, but nevertheless Cole continued. "I cannot help what I am. I'm half human. . . more human than anything else. Now that the Source has been destroyed there is no need for this hostility you have against humans." Cole said. Athex remained silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reyles. . ." Athex started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reyles is power hungry, if she continues like she is she WILL end up dead." Cole said. "Forget about Reyles, as I have."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's family. . ." Athex said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cole is family!" Their mother shouted from behind Cole. Athex stayed silent, he glanced from his mother to Cole, and slowly exited the room. Cole shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I doubt he will ever think of me as his brother again." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give him time, he will come around." His mother said. They turned to sit down again when Reyles shimmered into the room. She glared at them for less than a second, before waving her arm and sending Cole's mother flying into the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mother!" Cole shouted. He ran up and leant over her. She was unconscious. Cole stood and faced Reyles who was now smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see you've made your decision." She said taking a step forward.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reyles. . .you don't. . ." Cole started, but Reyles wasn't interested. With a light wave of her hand she sent Cole flying into the wall, and he too fell to the floor unconscious. She bent over him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I tried to change your mind. . .now you'll have to watch her die. . ." She said before grabbing his wrist and shimmering them out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe felt her stomach lurch as she entered the manor. "Cole. . ." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Paige asked following her into the manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have to find him." Phoebe said rushing upstairs to the attic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I actually think the chapters get worse as they get longer! I won't update for a while. . .have to go on holiday for a couple of weeks. Review though. . .I'll be back. . . 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. . .I don't own anyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey. Been a while. Holiday was. . .well. . .crap. But it's all good now. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe? What's going on?" Piper asked as she and Paige entered the attic. Phoebe was bent over the Book of Shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I saw him. He was somewhere in the underworld with. . ." Phoebe paused as she stared down at the book, "-her." She finished. Piper and Paige stepped forward and looked at the page.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sureyles. Sounds like a car wax." Paige said before it dawned on her who the woman was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why was he with her?" Piper asked, recognising Reyles at first glance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Phoebe asked, plainly surprised that her sisters recognised her. Piper raised her eyebrows at Paige.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm. . .Reyles. Paige and I kind of ran across Cole talking to her a while ago." Piper explained. Phoebe stared at them for a second before turning back to the book.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know why he was with her. I just felt it. . .he needs help." She began to copy down the spell onto a spare piece of paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you should?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked up questioningly. "I mean. . .you're pregnant." She explained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm going to let the father of my child die. . .whether or not I'm willing to forgive him." Phoebe said. Paige smiled despite everything. Phoebe looked up. "What?" She asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh. . .it's just that a couple of days ago you never wanted to see Cole ever again. And now. . ." Paige paused. Phoebe tilted her head in annoyance as Piper snickered in amusement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just find out where he is. . ." She said quickly before disappearing down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole grimaced and tried to grip his head, but was prevented to do so as his hands were bound behind his back. The pain was almost unbearable. He opened his eyes and squinted as the room slowly stopped swimming and became visible. He saw Reyles pacing impatiently in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She may be a charmed one, but she's not too bright." Reyles said noticing that he had woken. "I had to shimmer us out of the underworld so it would be easier for her to find us, and she still hasn't arrived. Oh well." She said sitting in front of Cole. "I'm sure the wait will be well worth it, just to see the look of pain on your face while she dies--"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're crazy. . ." Cole interrupted, his voice slightly croaky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I? Well, we'll soon see." She said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is where he is?" Phoebe asked suspiciously. Paige nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"At first we assumed that he would be in the underworld, but we decided to scry for him just in case. He's here." Paige said as they looked up at the old, abandoned warehouse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright. Let's go and have a look." Phoebe said stepping forward and prying open the wooden door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, hope that will do you guys for now. I'll try and update ASAP, no guarantees though. Anywho, review like the wonderful readers that you are, I'll be forever grateful. : - ). 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. . .I don't own anyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I decided to update already. Okay, I've got a SPOILER. So those of you who don't want the show ruined for you, ignore the next few lines. You've been warned.  
  
  
  
Apparently Cole just gets vanquished off with no recognition of the Cole/Phoebe relationship. And Phoebe doesn't feel bad about doing it. Very disappointing. I hope that what I read wasn't right. But if so, I should be proved wrong in the reviews. Apparently the episode is on around now in the US.  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm done. You can come back now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cole!" Cole heard Phoebe's voice calling his name. He began to struggle against the rope binding his wrists together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe! Don't come up here! It's a tr--" Cole was quickly cut off as Reyles threw an energy ball at him, sending him slamming into the wall. His head swimming from the impact, he still managed to get to his feet, but not before Phoebe burst into the room, closely followed by Piper and Paige.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Co-" Phoebe paused as she saw Reyles. Her eyes travelled to Cole standing at the back of the room, his hands bound behind his back and blood trickling down his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wha-" Paige began, but was silenced as she saw Reyles smiling, and with a flick of her hand the door slammed shut behind them. Piper made a motion to freeze Reyles, who blocked her effort easily. Reyles simply waved her hand and the three sisters were lifted off the ground, as if suspended helplessly by invisible ropes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you are the glorious Phoebe Halliwell." Reyles said approaching Phoebe. "The reason Balthazor here refuses to return to the underworld." She paused, before smiling. "No matter, things will soon be resolved." She held out her hand and formed an energy ball. Phoebe struggled powerlessly against the invisible bindings. Reyles drew back her arm, but before she could throw the energy ball she was thrown off her feet as Cole collided into her. He was helpless with his arms tied behind his back, and lay on the ground unable to pick himself up. Reyles furiously got to her feet, her attention now turned to Cole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Paige! Do something!" Phoebe shouted. Paige frowned before she realised what Phoebe had in mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't orb yet!" Paige shouted back, flailing her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Try! Do something!" Phoebe shouted. Paige clenched her fist and attempted to orb, which to her surprise was successful. She was orbed out of suspension and landed, arms and legs thrashing, on top of Reyles. With Reyles' concentration interfered with a second time, Phoebe and Piper fell to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Help!" Paige yelled as Reyles started clawing at her. She twisted around and managed to get Reyles in a headlock, at the same time trying to avoid her nails. "Help!" Paige yelled again. Piper froze the chaos, and Paige quickly disentangled herself from Reyles. Phoebe drew the spell from her pocket, and together they recited the spell. With a large amount of fire and screaming, Reyles finally disappeared amongst a cloud of ash.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe shouted as she ran to the other side of the room. "Honey. . .are you okay?" She asked concerned. Cole coughed loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm, yeah. I'm alright." Cole said, still lying on the ground. Phoebe knelt next to him and helped him into a sitting position. She wiped the blood from his forehead with her thumb. "I'm alright." Cole repeated, seeing the doubt on her face. She untied the ropes binding his wrists and they stood up. "See, no chance of me ever getting back together with her again." Cole said smiling. Phoebe gave him a sideways look before she gave a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's get out of here." She said taking his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope that does it for now. One more chapter to go. Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey. Thanks for the reviews. Umm. . .I don't know if this chapter will be the last one. We'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebs, are you okay?" Piper asked as Phoebe dropped into the couch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just a bit worn out." Phoebe said. She looked up at Cole. "I need to tell you something." Phoebe said. Piper glanced at Paige and they both left the couple alone in the lounge. Cole sat down next to Phoebe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm. . .umm. . ." She paused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole was starting to feel a bit nervous, having no idea what was coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm pregnant. I found out today." Phoebe said quickly. Cole was silent for a second, before he grinned for the first time in the last few days.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, that's excellent!" He shouted. He drew her into a hug and held her close. It felt like ages since he had held her last. "You are okay with this, aren't you?" He asked drawing away from her. Phoebe nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's just that. . ." She paused. Cole understood. The last time Phoebe was pregnant it ended in him being vanquished and the baby being stolen from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe, it's going to be different this time. Okay?" He held up her face with his hand. Phoebe nodded, with a small smile. "We are okay, aren't we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"As long as your wife doesn't decide to come back from the dead, sure." Phoebe said. They both smiled. Cole leant in and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Phoebe," Cole said, drawing back again, "I want to get married again." Phoebe smiled, before she nodded her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"As long as we do it minus the evil this time." She said smiling. Cole grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise. It'll be perfect."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three months later - The wedding  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole stood shuffling in his spot. They had rushed to get the wedding prepared in what seemed like a couple of days, and now he was finally standing at the front of the church, preparing to marry the woman he loved more than anything in the world. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's going to be fine." Leo said. Cole looked at Leo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope so." He replied. He glanced at his mother sitting down with all the other guests and smiled nervously at her. She smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, here they come." Cole heard Athex say from next to Leo. His eyes were drawn to the back of the church. Cole watched as Piper and Paige walked slowly down the aisle, and finally as Phoebe emerged holding her dads arm. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. And as Victor placed Phoebe's hand in his, he knew it would be forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, that was rushed. I think I just wanted to get it over with! I hope it was okay. Review! 


End file.
